pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save an Ostrich
- French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall and Oscar | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = February 6, 2018 June 30, 2018 September 10, 2018 September 18, 2018 | writer = James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew" | next = "Pups Save Big Paw"}} "Pups Save an Ostrich" is the second segment of the first episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. When the Wingnuts get a new pet ostrich, it gets lost on the trip home, and the PAW Patrol must find and lead it home. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mr. Wingnut *Mrs. Wingnut *Oscar *Farmer Al *Bunnies (cameo) It’s another sunny day in Adventure Bay. Marshall, Rocky, Mr. Wingnut, Mrs. Wingnut and Mayor Goodway are waiting in anticipation as Cap'n Turbot presents to them the ostrich, named Oscar, he has brought from afar. Upon opening the cage, a stuffed ostrich was in his place, upsetting the Wingnuts. But he seemed to just be hiding behind it and soon reveals himself to the group, squawking with excitement. Marshall and Rocky “Aw” affectionately and Mrs. Wingnut runs up to embrace him, exclaiming how excited the she and Mr. Wingnut were to have adopted him. However, as she embraces him, Oscar feels worried and looks back at his stuffed ostrich. Mayor Goodway then welcomes Oscar to Adventure Bay and he soon begins exploring. Oscar stops by Marshall and squawks at him, making him amazed of how big Oscar was and question on whether Oscar was going to fly away considering he was a bird. Cap'n Turbot explains to Marshall and the group that Oscar could not fly but could run at high speeds instead. As the Wingnuts bring Oscar back to their truck to introduce it to its new family, the pups and the duo say a goodbye to them, with Mayor Goodway exclaims how Oscar was adorable and how Chickaletta adored ostriches too. This gives Cap'n Turbot an idea and he climb back onto the Flounder to fetch Oscar’s stuffed ostrich companion. He then passes it to Mayor Goodway for Chickaletta to use as a toy. As Mayor Goodway carries the stuffed ostrich to her car, Oscar peers out of the Wingnut’s trailer and brightens up upon seeing it. But as Mayor Goodway drives off after saying their goodbyes, it leaves Oscar upset. The Wingnuts then thank Cap'n Turbot for his help and they soon leave for their destination with an upset Oscar. As Cap'n Turbot returns to the Flounder, Rocky and Marshall are examining Oscar’s feathers. Marshall questions on whether Oscar would miss them and Cap'n Turbot answers that they pop out of Oscar all the time just like pups’ fur and that he would not miss them. Rocky then recycles the feathers to make a fan and he begins fanning Cap'n Turbot. Marshall then jokes that Rocky was his “biggest fan” and they all laugh at the pun. As the Wingnuts travel back to their ranch, Oscar peers out the trailer’s top hatch looking for its stuffed ostrich and soon finds it in Mayor Goodway’s parked car upon the Wingnuts passing Mayor Goodway. Oscar then jumps out of the hatch and off the trailer, speeding towards his stuffed toy. However, the force of Oscar’s jumps on the trailer causes the caravan to detach from the Wingnut’s truck, making it separate from the Wingnuts at a crossroad while still moving. Mrs. Wingnut notices the trailer and presumes that someone else had the same trailer as them, but upon inspection, they conclude that it was indeed theirs and that they need to save it as soon as possible. They then made a quick u-turn and began speeding after it. As they drove after the trailer, Mayor Goodway is back on the road in her car when she experiences a sudden bump. She assumes that it was simply a bump and continues driving, but unknown to her was that Oscar had jumped on top of her car peering in on his stuffed toy. Back at the Lookout, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye are having a fun game of "Spaceship". Ryder soon joins the pups and they all continue to have a good time. As they played, the Wingnuts continue their pursuit for their trailer and Oscar. Farmer Al, who is close by in his truck, is bewildered by the trailer being at the front of the Wingnuts and when they were side to side. He questions them on whether it was “Backwards Day” and the Wingnuts clarify that they were chasing after their baby. Farmer Al is surprised and asks about the baby and Mr Wingnut mentions that they were after their ostrich as they speed up towards it, making Farmer Al twice as bewildered. The trailer then goes onto a slope and speeds back towards the Wingnuts. They dodge it barely and they continue their chase. As they drive, Mrs. Wingnut screams out for someone to call the PAW Patrol. Farmer Al hears her signal of distress and calls the PAW Patrol soon after. As the pups and Ryder continue their game of "Spaceship", Ryder receives the call from Farmer Al about the Wingnut’s runaway trailer and quickly concludes that Oscar is in it. He then calls the pups up to the Lookout to brief them on their mission. The pups all do so with the usual Marshall shenanigans with him tripping over the pups’ spaceship and running into the elevator with it over him. He then pops out of the cardboard spaceship cracking the “Pop-goes the Weasel” joke with his name replacing “Weasel” and they all laugh as they prepare for their mission brief. When they reach the top all prepared, Ryder begins briefing them on their mission and deploys Rubble to use his construction rig to put up a barrier to stop the runaway trailer and Chase to use his vehicle’s winch to tow the trailer back to the Wingnut’s truck once they stop it. The team soon deploys and heads out, with their vehicles wailing long, loud, and proud. As they catch up to the Wingnuts. Mrs. Wingnut pleads them to quickly save Oscar and Ryder assures them that they will and that they are in control of the situation. Chase spots the trailer and conveys it to Ryder. As he surveys the trailer’s surroundings, he finds a log next to a large boulder. He then asks Rubble to speed up and push the log ahead to stop the trailer. Rubble does as told and Ryder, with Chase, follows closely behind him. As Rubble proceeds to retrieve the log, Mayor Goodway returns to City Hall. As she drinks her coffee, she is scared by Oscar’s squawking, making her nearly spit out her coffee. She then exits the car to find Oscar on her car to her surprise. As Mayor Goodway is bewildered by Oscar’s sudden appearance, Rubble successfully stops the trailer. However, upon Ryder inspecting the trailer, they realize that Oscar was not in it. He soon gets a call from Mayor Goodway and Ryder mentions to her that he would get back to her as soon as they find Oscar. However, she then conveys to Ryder that Oscar was indeed with her, surprising Ryder and the Wingnuts. Mrs. Wingnut, worried, then comments that Oscar must be thirsty considering that he had ran quite a distance. Ryder then uses his pup-pad to call Marshall down to City Hall so that they could give Oscar a drink. He also asks Chase to use his vehicle’s winch to bring the trailer back to the Wingnuts’ truck. With Ryder’s help, the trailer is secured back to the truck and they all speed towards City Hall. When they reach City Hall, Ryder offers Oscar some water with Marshall using his pup-pack’s water cannons to fill his pup-bowl up. Upon seeing the water, Oscar runs towards the group but scares Marshall upon him realizing that Oscar suddenly appeared behind him. This causes him to lose control of his water cannons and it propels him high up into the air, making him drop onto Oscar. Oscar, shocked, then starts running in panic around them, even jumping on Chase’s vehicle. Chase then affirms that they needed something that could calm him down. Mayor Goodway recalls that Oscar seemed more relaxed when he was pecking at the car trying to get to Chickaletta. When Ryder looks back at Mayor Goodway’s car, he realizes the stuffed ostrich that belonged to Oscar in it and realizes that it could be that Oscar just wanted to get back to his stuffed toy. With Rubble asking on whether he just misses it, they decide on testing it out. As the sun set, Oscar continues running with a panicked Marshall on him. But upon chancing at the stuffed ostrich Ryder was holding on top of Mayor Goodway’s car, it stops running and immediately feels more calm and is jubilant to see its stuffed companion again. However, Chickaletta notices Oscar and pecks at the driver’s wheel, triggering the car’s horns. This scares Oscar once again and it goes back to running, with poor Marshall clinging on to it. As the night sky unraveled upon them, the chase after Oscar continues in the desert. Chase uses his megaphone to command Oscar to stop. However, Oscar ignores his commands and jumps over him instead. Ryder concludes that if they are unable to show him his stuffed toy, they would not be able to bring him back to the Wingnuts. Chase then questions on how they were going to do so and Rubble suggests that they use inspiration from their "Spaceship" game to get Oscar’s attention. Ryder then calls Rocky to make an ostrich costume and Skye to bring her helicopter over to the desert. He then briefs them on what to do. When Skye arrives, she is seen hoisting Rubble, who is wearing an ostrich costume made by Rocky, up on her helicopter’s harness. Upon Rubble’s clearance, Skye flies forward with Rubble acting as an ostrich and successfully attracts Oscar back into the Wingnuts farm. When Oscar goes into the pen, Marshall jumps off relieved. Ryder asks whether he is alright, and he comments that he is okay but it was a jiggly ride. He then jokes about some of his spots falling off, making the Wingnuts and Ryder laugh. As they laugh, Mr. Wingnut notices his ponies welcoming Oscar to their family and the pups all “Aw” at the sight. Ryder then proceeds to bring Oscar his stuffed toy and it nods at Ryder, relieved. Mrs. Wingnut then thanks Ryder and the pups for bringing Oscar back to them and Ryder says that it was not a problem. Skye then continues to fly forward in the star bright sky, with Rubble acting and fooling around like an ostrich in the air. *Use his construction rig to push a log to stop the moving trailer. *Use his vehicle's winch to pull back the trailer back to the Wingnut's truck. *Use his pup-pack's water cannons to fill up his pup-bowl with water for Oscar to drink from. *Use his eco skills to make an ostrich costume for Rubble. *Use her helicopter and its harness to help carry Rubble to attract Oscar. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save an Ostrich's Pages Category:Written by James Backshall (S5) Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S5) Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S5) Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S5) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S5) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S5) Category:Farmer Al calls the PAW Patrol Category:2018 Episodes Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol